It is generally known that mobile devices are used to communicate with communication receivers. One example is the boarding situation of a plane. An information element in form of a boarding pass can be stored on the mobile device. To enter the plane, a communication has to take place between the mobile device and a communication receiver near the entrance of the plane. Usually, the mobile device presents the information element in form of a specific information type, for example, in form of a barcode or a QR code. The communication receiver receives this information element in the storing information type. This leads to a fast and efficient way of a communication between a mobile device and a communication receiver. Also further situations, for example, an access control into a building or a ticketing service in front of a cinema, can be structured in the same way.
The already known method depend strongly on the fact that the communication receiver and the mobile device are able to communicate with the same way of information type and with the same way of communication type. Therefore, the mobile device necessarily needs to have the information element in form of a storing information type, which is compatible to the receiving information type of the communication receiver. If, for example, the communication receiver is only able to read a QR code and the mobile device comprises the information element only as a barcode, a communication is not possible. According to the state of the art, therefore, no communication takes place and the advantage of electronic communication channels cannot be achieved in this specific situation.